


Birth Story

by Sinistretoile



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Childbirth, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, childbirth complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chase's love is about to give birth. But something is...off. (Please read Notes.)





	Birth Story

**Author's Note:**

> If you are triggered by childbirth complications, please be aware that this could be triggering for you. Bit of a spoiler but the baby in the story is never in any danger. But the thoughts and fears are still in the story.

"Chase!"  
He startled awake where he'd passed out on the couch. "What? I'm awake." He heard her whimper. "Baby?!" She was so close to giving birth that neither of them left the house.  
"Chase! I need you!"  
He rolled up to sitting and dropped his feet on the floor, scrubbing his hands down his face. They'd also decided for a home birth. At first, she'd argued for a hospital birth and midwife. That was until she manifested powers like his own. No doubt, effects of the child she cared. So home birth it was!  
"Chase! Please!"  
"I'm coming, baby!" He stood and stretched. He had gone downstairs to let her nap and must have fallen asleep. She couldn't get comfortable despite both of their magical abilities. The child inside her just wouldn't cooperate. He might have been a witch and his love might have temporary powers, they weren't sure if the abilities would stay after the birth or not, but neither of them could make her pregnancy 100% comfortable and complication free.  
He pushed off the floor and shot up to the second floor railing, easily vaulting over the banister. The door to the master bedroom stood wide open. She sat in the middle of the bed. "Chase." Her fear and worry immediately softened.  
He had to admit, it wasn't unfounded. When she'd told him that she was pregnant, he'd denied it. Not paternity, his arrogance wouldn't allow him to believe she would even think about cheating. No, his denial was that she was even pregnant at all. One moment, he'd stood with a positive urine pregnancy test stick in his hand. The next, he was gone and the stick clattered to the floor.  
He wasn't proud of that moment now. But his fear had gotten the better of him. But watching her moving through her days in sadness, crying herself to sleep, the realization that she was the best thing that had ever happened to his lonely existence and that this baby would only add to that, he had come back. She'd made him work for it.  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
"My water broke." She whipped back the covers. A dark wet spot spread from underneath her.  
"Ok, ok, we're prepared for this. How far apart are your contractions?"  
"Less than five minutes."  
"Babe!"  
"Don't yell at me, okay!"  
"Fuck, ok, ok, don't cry." He braced a knee on the bed. "We've got this. We've practiced." He lifted her easily with the help his magic and carried her downstairs to the birthing pool they'd set up in the dining room. She stood inside it while he helped her out of her clothes. "Is it warm enough?"  
She nodded. "I warmed it a little." He looked down at her wiggling toes and couldn't help but laugh.  
"Ok, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead. "Let me get changed. Go ahead and relax in the water." He waited until she had lounged back in the warm-ish water before he ran up the stairs and changed into a pair of swim trunks. He looked at himself in the mirror. His once jet black hair and his baby face were no more. Grey and white peppered the black and soft lines etched his face. He'd been using magic more and more. It would eventually catch up to him.  
He shoved his hands through his hair then ran back downstairs. "How are we doing?"  
"It hurts but it's more pressure."  
Chase adjusted her legs like they'd seen in the YouTube videos. "Whenever you're ready, start pushing, baby girl."  
She felt the familiar presence of his power manifestation behind her. Then she felt the soft brush of a kiss on her cheek. "Hey Collins?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." He grinned. On the next contraction, she pushed. She felt a pop then an odd flowing sensation. "Chase? Chase, I think there's something wrong."  
"What? What is it?" She expected the water to turn red with blood like some horror. Chase blinked. A small bright orange ball floated in the water. He poked it with his finger. To his shock, tiny tentacles wrapped around his finger. "What the fuck?" He screamed as a thousand little orange octopuses flooded the pool from between her legs.

"Chase!" He snapped awake, breath heaving. What the fuck. "Chase! My water broke. We've gotta go." He sat up. His love stood round and pregnant in the doorway, two suitcases and diaper bag at her feet.  
"Sorry, baby. I dozed off." He grabbed the bags and followed her out to the car.


End file.
